Moonlit Garden
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Amu: A sixteen year-old girl who wants to meet her true love Ikuto: A seventeen-year-old boy who's trying to practice his violin in a secluded garden. Madness ensues! Each day something new occurs, causing their relationship to grow.
1. Prologue

*~~ Moonlit Garden ~~*

-:0:- Chapter one: Prologue -:0:-

Amu sighed, bored on a Saturday morning with nothing to do. She was going to the park, when she heard a mournful sound.

"It sounds so… sorrowful…" she whispered to herself, following the sound. "It's a violin… I think." Once she had reached the place, her eyes widened and she gasped silently. The gates were a shining gold, curving up into a heart at the top; an upside-down one at the bottom. Amu hesitantly grasped one of the golden bars, not sure whether or not she should try to open it. She swallowed, deciding to try, but when she firmly pulled, it wouldn't budge. Thinking she had done the wrong thing, she pushed and pushed, to no avail.

"Oh, it's locked…" she sighed, noting the detail on the lock. It was a four-leaf-clover with the leaves in the shape of hearts, shimmering silver in the morning sun. Amu sighed, half about how she could never afford something as luxurious as it, and the other because she couldn't open the gate.

"I guess I'll go home then…" she trudged off.

-:0:- At Amu's House -:0:-

"Hey Dad, could I have some money so I can go to the movies later?" Amu asked.

"Are you gonna go mess around with a boy after?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the newspaper. Amu blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet, matching the skirt she had worn.

"D-Dad, of c-course not, I'm only s-sixteen!" she stammered.

"Then sure, you can have money," he said, reaching into his pocket and handing Amu a dollar bill.

"Uh Dad, why'd you give me a one-hundred bill when movies only cost twenty dollars?"

"In case you want snacks."

"… Okay…" she walked out the door and into the afternoon air. 'I swear he gave me that much just to get rid of me…' she thought, stretching. 'Oh well, I guess I'll go shopping later or something.'

-:0:- After the movie -:0:-

Amu exited the theater, talking with one of her friends, Rima, who she bumped into on the way out.

"So then Nagehiko asked me how I really felt about him, after telling me he loves me, and I told him I loved him, too, and then he kissed my forehead and said he was really happy and lucky he was that I feel the same way!" she gushed. "Ha~ isn't he just dreamy?"

"Mou, Rima, you're so lucky, you have a guy that isn't like our fan-boys who just like us because we're cute!" Amu chided.

"You'll find a great guy, too, just keep lookin'!" she cheered. "Oh yeah, hey, look at this," she held out a key with the same design as the lock on those gates. "I found it on the ground on the way here." Seeing Amu's clear interest in the trinket, she grinned widely.

"Hey, I'll sell it to you for 80 bucks!"

"B-But that's all I have left from the movies!"

"Hmm, so you _don't _want it, eh?"

"T-That's not it!" she protested. "I-I want it!" she gave her the left-over cash, wishing she hadn't opened her mouth at all.

"Glad we understand each other, Amu."

"You're so mean, Rima."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Amu."

"Bye-bye," Amu waved. 'Alright,' Amu thought. 'I've got the key to those gates, now I'll have to find my way back there tomorrow.' Almost on cue, the song started being played again. 'Or not…' After finding her way back to the gates and getting lost numerous times, Amu slowly made her way to the gate. 'Here I go…' she thought as she brought the key to the lock. As the gates slowly creaked open Amu's heart beat faster and she could hear the slow and sad song louder as she took each step. She found her way to an arch of roses and vines with a running fountain that had cobalt lilies floating in the water. But when she caught sight of the boy playing the violin her heart skipped a beat. The rest of the garden looked dull compared to him. His hair was as midnight blue as the night sky, with bangs unevenly cut above his eyes, which were a deep sapphire. His eyes were open, showing his emotions. Sadness that matched the song overflowed from his eyes as Amu's blush reappeared from earlier. His figure was lean and he had quick movements, though the song had a slow and monotonous melody. He was clad in black with blue edging at his collar, a cross hanging at each side. Her eyes couldn't will themselves to look away once she had first seen him. Amu felt her face heat up as she realizes she was staring and forced herself to focus on something else. She saw his violin case and read his name in her mind. 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto… sounds so mysterious…' she thought. The song stopped abruptly and he put his violin in its case and walked closer to her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

~~~***TBC in Chapter two: Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Crazy for You***~~~


	2. Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Crazy for you

*~~ Moonlit Garden ~~*

-:0:- Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Crazy for You -:0:-

-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-

I snapped myself out of the trance-state. I couldn't help but be a bit awe-stricken; he was really cute, and I felt like melting just thinking his name.

"Wasn't this garden's gates locked?" he asked. "How'd you get in?" His voice was smooth and soft, it reminded me of how melting-chocolate felt on your tongue.

"I got the key, of course," I replied. Even with his expressionless face, he was still cute.

"You… why did you come here?" he asked, eyebrows knitted together as the questions whirled in his head.

"I was just curious about who was playing the violin," I explained. "You're very good, you know, Ikuto-kun."

"How do you know my name?" he defensively asked, trying to ignore the –kun part.

"Your violin case, it has your name on it."

"And what's your name?"

"Amu, Hinamori Amu," he sat on a bench over on the right side of the garden.

"I see…"

"You have very short answers, yet you ask me questions," I sat on the bench next to him. He turned his face the other way.

"Stop pestering me, would you?"

"But I want to get to know you; you seem like a nice guy."

"Whatever, just quit being so annoying," he complained, so I flicked his nose.

"What was that for?!" he asked.

"Don't call people annoying; it's rude."

"Wouldn't that be the reason why people call it an insult, right?"

"You're pretty stubborn for such a well-accomplished violinist." I looked up at the sky. "What was the song you played, anyway?"

"Tsukiyo no Violinist; my father wrote it." I giggled.

"It suits you, Ikuto-kun." He sighed.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want you to go out with me, I like you a lot."

"Well, looks like _someone's_ very straight-forward," he smirked. "You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"Never, until you say you love me, that is."

"I have a feeling I shouldn't have made that second key," he sighed.

"Oh, it's getting late, bye Ikuto-kun, I'll see you again~!" I winked and ran out of the gate, the key in my pocket and my hand securely wrapped around it. My heart was still racing when I was halfway home. 'Ikuto, huh… he'll be fun to hang out with,' I thought as I walked in the front door.

"Where's the change?" my dad asked as I walked in the room.

"I spent it," I sighed. 'So that's the reason he gave me that much money…'

"On what?" he asked, putting the paper down so he could see. "You don't have any shopping bags with you."

"Oh, I bought this," I replied, holding out the key for him to see.

"It's beautiful, but what does it unlock?"

"What does it unlock…?" I thought, and then winked. "A boy's heart~,"

"A boy's heart?" he sat there, pondering on what it meant.

"Goodnight, dad." I changed into my pajamas and leaned on my balcony's railing, holding the key up in the moonlight.

"Ikuto may be stubborn, but he's already under my spell," I giggled. "Now I just have to make sure he falls for me fully, this'll be fun!"

"I'll have to thank Rima; she helped me find my one true knight." I whispered as I lied on my bed and fell asleep.

-:0:- The next Morning -:0:-

-:0:- Narrator's POV -:0:-

Amu woke up at 10:30 and heard the violin again. She got dressed at once, and rushed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"He just can't give that song a rest, can he?" she giggled as she got her bowl of breakfast ready. Eating her breakfast, Amu started day-dreaming about Ikuto, wondering what he was thinking about. Unaware her father was near, she sighed in content.

"Whether he knows I can hear it or not, it's still something I'm glad to wake up to~," she muttered.

"Who's this 'he' and what are you waking up to?" he asked.

"Oh, well, last night I met a boy who plays the violin beautifully, his name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and when I woke up this morning I could hear the song he played last night."

"So you _were_ fraternizing last night!"

"Dad, I met him in a garden and he told me that his father wrote the song, we haven't even kissed yet."

"Yet?!" he exclaimed. "You mean you were planning on being more than friends with him?!"

"Yes, I'm not sure how he feels about me, but just saying his name makes my heart beat faster, I think this is the worst case of a first love."

"Alright, but if he tries to sleep with you just tell me, and I'll kick his-!"

"Okay, Dad, I think you went a _bit_ too far with that one, I told you it's me who's in love, he just thinks of me as a girl who loves to hear his violin."

"Alright, just tell me if he tries anything."

"Yes, Dad," she sighed. 'He's always been overprotective, but never this bad.' She thought. 'Oh well, I have to go meet Rima!'

-:0:- At 6:45 P.M. -:0:-

Ikuto continued playing the song 'Tsukiyo no Violinist' as Amu entered the garden and stood next to him. His eyes were closed, but he was aware there was someone else with him. Stopping a few notes before the end, Ikuto opened his eyes and sighed. Amu was right next to him again.

"Why'd you stop early, Ikuto-kun?"

"Y-you again… how irritating," he put his violin away.

"No matter what you say, I'll never leave you alone."

"Why are you still hanging out here?" he asked. "You're the first person I've talked to this long." They both sat on the bench again.

"I'm your first?" she smiled widely. "I'm so happy!"

"Ever the optimist, I see."

"It's better than being upset about life's flaws."

"Look, I'm not going to go out with you, okay?"

"Oh, you'll fall for me, sooner or later you will," she smirked.

"We'll see about that." He replied.

"You're confident on the outside, but you really know it's true."

"Do you come here just to pester me?"

"Yes," she closed my eyes and buried her face in his neck. "And I always will."

"H-hey, move!"

"No, you're warm."

"Hey, Amu, do you believe in… fate?" he hesitantly asked.

"Yes, but I know we can change it if we try."

"I see…" he trailed off. "Why do you come here if there's nothing to do?"

"That's not true, I come here to bug you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. "Your eyes are very pretty, Ikuto-kun, they're as deep as the ocean."

"Y-you don't have to compliment me, I already gave up trying to get you to leave."

"I wasn't trying to flatter you," she explained. "I was speaking honestly."

"… Don't your legs get cold when you wear short skirts like that?"

"Not really, I guess I'm just used to it."

"Stop staring at me, would you?"

"Huh, I was staring?" Amu snapped back to reality. "I didn't notice."

"It's getting late; shouldn't you be heading home now?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm perfectly fine."

"You really are a stubborn girl, you know."

"Speak for yourself."

"Hey… do you really like being with me?" Ikuto looked away. "I mean, I'm not interesting or anything, right?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't like being here, now would I?"

"I guess not…" he trailed off. 'She's… different than any other girl I've seen, what's wrong with me? I can usually push them away, have I gone soft?' he thought.

"Ne, Iku-kun, I'm tired, carry me home."

"I've got three questions first."

"Alright," she replied, opening one eye.

"One: Why did you call me 'Iku-kun,' two: why should I, and three: how am I supposed to carry you home?"

"It's your nickname, because I asked you to, and I'll point out the directions."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Well, you'll have to…" she smirked and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Kiss me." Feeling his face gain heat, Ikuto turned the other way and sneered.

"I wouldn't waste my first kiss on the likes of you."

"Such cold words from the boy who's _blushing," _she giggled. "Alright, alright, you don't have to do either one, goodnight, Ikuto-kun."

"Yeah, 'night." Ikuto began wondering how he got such an annoying girl following him around. And wondering why he had secretly wanted to kiss her.

~~~*** TBC in Chapter three: Amu Hinamori: No one but you ***~


	3. Amu Hinamori: No one but you

**~~ Moonlit Garden ~~**

Chapter 3: Amu Hinamori: No one but you

Amu woke up at 6:15 and sighed. 'Why'd I have to meet him on a Saturday? Why couldn't I have met him on a Friday?' she ruefully thought as she pulled her socks on. 'Now I have to wait to see him, again!' She got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast.

"…U-chan, Amu-chan!" her dad snapped her out of lala-land. ((That's actually a place. My friends and I are there several times a day *nod nod*))

"H-huh?" she looked up, realizing she had been chewing on her toast for a minute without swallowing.

"I said, are you on your period?"

"What, why?" she swallowed suddenly. He knew she started hers on the fifth, and it was the 17th.

"Last night you were giddy and bouncy and now you're sluggish and in a daze."

"No, Dad, I'm just not a Monday-person."

"Alright, but you're gonna be late if you keep eating that slowly."

"Oh, you're right, thanks Dad, I'm leaving now!" Amu called; bag in one hand and toast in the other.

"I've raised such a ditzy girl, haven't I?" her father sighed, watching her slip and catch herself on the wet sidewalk.

*~~ With Ikuto in the Garden ~~*

Ikuto was practicing his violin when his mind started to wander until he stopped the song altogether. 'What is it about that girl that makes me only think of her?' he thought. 'I can't even play that song without her face appearing in my mind, she said she wanted to go out with me, but I can't just go out with a strange girl I just met; much less even consider it. Great, now I can't focus on anything else, might as well go back to sleep, I can't dream of anything else, either.' Ikuto jumped up into a tree and leaned against the trunk. 'Well, this sucks. God, if I'm just gonna think about her this way, it would've been better if she never came into my life…' he thought as he drifted off to sleep. ((I don't own that line in Eternal Snow; that would be Myco from Changin' my life)) Once he woke up, he began playing the song. The song he knew Amu loved. The song he knew he'd regret playing…

**~~ Last period at Amu's school ~~**

Amu tapped her pencil impatiently. She had finished her work quickly, hoping for time to move faster if she did, then her math teacher her made her double-check. So after that, she had to help all the students who didn't understand the lesson. 'What is it with retarded kids and saying 'I don't get it,'' she thought, glaring at the clock. 'This is probably the longest ten minutes of my life!'

"Hey Amu, why were you so eager to get out of class today?" Rima asked after class had ended.

"Oh, I have someone to meet," she answered, finger-combing her hair.

"Oh, have you found Mr. Right yet?" Rima smirked. "Looks like my little Amu has finally experienced her _first love_."

"S-shut up, you have Nagi, too, so why is it a big deal if I have a guy I like?" Amu blushed.

"Because _you've _never even had a crush on a boy before!"

"Is that the _only_ reason you can think of?" Amu looked away.

"Yep," Rima replied, making the "P" pop. "So… what's his name?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Amu's heart nearly exploded thinking about him. And it ached when she couldn't be around him. 'I wonder if this is the pains of the first love…' she thought.

"Wow, sounds so mystifying!" Rima giggled. "I _have_ to meet him!"

"M-maybe, if he wants to meet you…"

"So, what does he look like?"

"Blue eyes, dark blue hair, lean figure, black clothes, a black choker with a cross-charm, plays the violin… well, it's kinda hard to describe him without you seeing him…"

"Okay, but you left out one detail: is he cute or not?"

"Y-yeah, he's pretty cute…" her blush deepened.

"How cute is he?" Rima pressed. Amu closed her eyes and sighed, remembering his voice and how he looked.

"Ha~ drop-dead-gorgeous, majorly-cute, any-other-girl-scratching-my-eyes-out-if-they-saw-us-together cute… do you want me to continue?" she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"No need!" Rima giggled. "You've found yourself a perfect guy; someone who's just as charming as you!"

"I kinda want to see him now…"

"Go get 'em tiger!" Rima pushed Amu, making her go from walking to stumbling to cursing under her breath.

**~~ At the Garden ~~**

The moment Amu walked through the gates Ikuto stopped his song and walked near her.

"Why weren't you here earlier?" he asked, "not that I care, or anything." Amu tilted her head, confused.

"I was at school, weren't you?" she walked over to stand in front of him.

"I don't go to school."

"Oh, well… why'd you ask?" Seeing him turn away, she looked into his eyes, "Ikuto, tell me." 'Oh great,' he thought. 'I can't resist her eyes.' He sighed and sat on the bench, Amu right behind him, defeated.

"Well now I'm used to having you bug me, and it's too… quiet without you…"

"Then I'll come and bug you every day!" she smiled. Secretly, Ikuto was happy she wanted to be around him, but he couldn't think of telling her that.

"You're too persistent, do you annoy every boy you meet like that?" he closed his eyes, enjoying the afternoon breeze… and the girl he was starting to warm up to next to him.

"Nope, you're the only one; ever since junior high there has been non-stop confessions and guys never willing to get to know me, just wanting to have the glory of going out with a cute girl, you're the only one who's not like that and has actually listened to what I say, and I really like you for that," she inched closer to him and whispered, "thank you, Ikuto."

"You're different than most girls; wouldn't most girls _want_ that attention and affection?" he turned to face her, heart beating fast when he looked into her honey-golden eyes.

"It gets kind of suffocating after one White Day full of chocolates, besides, the only one I want affection from is you."

"I've told you this before: I'm not going out with you."

"We'll see about that, just wait and see."

"Do you… seriously like being with me?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course I do, you're very… special to me," Amu shivered. "Ikuto, I'm cold."

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Hold me," Amu pushed herself closer, causing Ikuto to sigh.

"How do you say these things with a straight face?" Ikuto asked, reluctantly embracing the happy Amu.

"Easily; it's just telling the truth."

"There are too many people here; just like the stars in the night sky."

"But there are many more stars than humans," Amu pointed out.

"It's too quiet when you're not here…"

"Does that mean you _miss_ me when I'm gone?" Amu giggled. "You know, I really do like you, you really can believe me, I'm not like the fan-girls you have nor the fan-boys I have; I promised myself to never be like that."

"… I see," he looked away, embarrassed.

"Ne, Ikuto, tomorrow I don't have school, wanna go somewhere with me?" she buried her face in his chest, greatly flustering him.

"I-I guess…" he automatically responded, too confused by Amu's actions to say no.

"That makes me so happy, let's go see that one movie, 'Scarlet Moon'!"

"Easily pleased, huh, I wonder if I've fallen in love." Ikuto muttered.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Tell me what you said." Amu wasn't going to give in. 'Great, how do I get out of this one? Hmm, that might work… I just have to make it believable…' he thought. Thinking about how close they came to kissing the night before, Ikuto was able to blush, making Amu eager to hear what he had mumbled.

"I-I just said that your outfit is pretty cute," he stammered, coiling his arms around her. "It's kind of overwhelming to know that you like me."

"Such romantic words from the one who says they won't fall for me…" she giggled. "Well, I think I'd better go home now, or my Dad'll think I was fraternizing with some boy again."

"Again?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "He's accused you of sleeping with someone before? But you're only sixteen…"

"That's what I said; anyway, I'll leave you… for now." She stood up, brushed off her skirt, and kissed Ikuto's forehead.

"See you tomorrow; ten o'clock!" she waved as she locked the gates back.

"Crap, what have I gotten myself into _now?"_ He cursed, realizing that he couldn't cancel going out with her. Plus, he'd have to deal with her wrath even if he thought of a good excuse. 'I don't even have her phone number, anyways, I wouldn't be able to cancel…' he thought. 'Man, there's no way I can get out of this now!'

***~~~ TBC in Moonlit Garden: Exciting First Date ~~~***


	4. Exciting First Date

**~ Moonlit Garden ~**

Chapter 4: Exciting First Date

Amu woke up at 8:30 and rushed her breakfast in, barely stopping to catch her breath.

"I thought you didn't have school today, why're you up so early?" her Dad watched as she shoveled in the last bite of cereal.

"I'll tell you when I'm out of the shower!" her words were rushed, and it took him a few in-mind-replays to catch what she had said. Once she was out of the shower she finally made up her mind on what she was going to wear; a baby blue tank top with a clear-white cardigan over it, a baby blue and black checkered-print mini-skirt with light-blue leggings, and black wedges. Amu put a lacy white ribbon-clip in her hair. (Where the ex-clips are in episode one) Before she could run out the door her father stopped her.

"Alright, let's see, getting up early, wolfing down breakfast, and dressing attractively, this sounds like a first date," he glared suspiciously.

"Oh, Dad, it's just to the movies, though!" she protested.

"Alright, but if the movie gets boring don't make-out to pass time; play the games in the lobby or something."

"Okay, okay, I won't…" she waited until he was out of sight and then whispered, "…maybe."

*~~ With Ikuto ~~*

Hearing all the girls gasp and giggle once he walked by and seeing their blushes and dreamy-eyes, he sent a cold glare towards each one. 'God, this is why I don't like being anywhere but the garden, there's only _one_ girl there, and she's way better than these girls!' he thought, realizing the stare had no effect on the girls at all. Not only was that, but all the guys who saw the girls staring really pissed because Ikuto was hogging their 'girl's' attention.

"Ikuto~!" Amu called, waving as she ran towards him.

"Speak of the devil…" he muttered as Amu grabbed his hand and they both walked towards the theater.

"Thinking of me?" Amu smugly smirked. "I missed you, too!"

"Whatever, let's just see the movie," Ikuto rolled his eyes at all the girls who were giving Amu jealous glares and whispering 'She's so lucky!' Amu caught on to this fast.

"I know how to get them to back off, but you might not like it."

"Anything to get them to stop."

"Make it seem that you love me," she shrugged as if it was nothing.

"What?!"

"Just kiss me and then follow my lead, okay?" she raised her eyebrows, "unless you want to put up with the girls, of course."

"Fine..." They both stopped and he lifted her chin up so he could kiss her. Amu put her finger to his lips, shaking her head.

"Ikuto, not in public," she made sure her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry, Amu-_koi_, I was just thinking how lucky I am, having a girl as sweet, smart, level-headed girl feel the same way, I just couldn't stop myself," he looked away, embarrassed.

"Ikuto, I love you more than any guy, you _know_ that!" she pouted.

"Yes, yes, I know, it just all feels like a dream to me," he confessed.

"Oh Ikuto~," most of the girls were leaving by now, so they both pulled away, and, entering the theater, started laughing and imitating each other.

"Amu-koi?" Amu wiped away a tear. "I had to bite my tongue to not laugh!"

"I'm not the one who said 'Not in public'" he imitated her shaky voice. "God, I haven't laughed this hard in a while."

"Me neither!" she giggled. "I'm having fun already!"

*~~ After the Movie ~~*

"Hey, Amu, isn't watching something on a screen in the dark bad for our eyes?" he asked.

"Um, I think so."

"So why'd you ask me out today; you didn't have that much fun, right?"

"Of course I had fun, scaring off the girls with our 'real-life-soap-opera' was amusing and I enjoyed the movie, I like you even more than I did in the beginning!" she smiled, causing him to blush.

"I guess watching a movie on a large screen is better than a television…" he mumbled.

"That's the spirit!" she winked. "I think I've brought out your positive side."

"Whatever, just hurry up and leave, I don't like playing the violin around you."

"Why not, you _know_ I love hearing you play!" she whined. "I wouldn't have met you without hearing you play, though!"

"You're too distracting; when I try to practice, I think about other things, and then I miss a note or play the wrong note at the wrong time."

"Ne, Ikuto, come over here for a second, could you?" Amu called, standing in front of the fountain.

"What is it now?" he asked. His eyes widened as Amu….

****TBC for Chapter 5: Friends, Parents, and love ****


End file.
